Mi persona favorita
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Kuroko esta enamorado de Kagami, Kagami siente algo por Kuroko. Ninguno de ellos se dan cuenta de los sentimientos del otro, por eso reciben ayuda antes del cumpleaños del tigre. / Para el evento "Feliz cumpleaños Tigre" del grupo Kagakuro is love.


_**Kuroko no Basket le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~**  
_

 _La imagen es de_ ** _Maruniko_** _en Zerochan._

 _Intento de Sonfic para el evento "Feliz cumpleaños Tigre" del grupo Kagakuro is love.  
_ _Canción: Mi persona favorita – Rio Roma  
_

 _2017: Al fin me dejo editar esto para que se vea mejor xD_

* * *

 _Desde hace una semana, acordamos en ir juntos a la escuela desde el Maji Burger ya que Kagami-kun insistió en que eso sería mejor para su salud. No obstante casi siempre llega tarde con un pedazo de pan, es divertido ver su cara cuando la gente alrededor empieza a hablar de él y no nota las migajas que tiene en su cara hasta que un profesor se lo menciona._

–Yo. Kuroko, siento llegar tarde. –dijo el pelirrojo con un trozo de pan en su boca.

–Buenos días Kagami-kun, ya estoy acostumbrado. –fue lo único que dijo el mencionado sin prestarle mucha atención.

– ¡¿Qué significa eso?! Tch, como sea…¿Qué estás escuchando?

–Una canción.

–… Ugh olvídalo, solo déjame oír. –sin esperar respuesta tomo los auriculares del otro. –¡Wow Kuroko! ¿Acaso sabes otro idioma? –exclamo el otro asombrado porque el peliceleste comprendiera esa canción ya que antes de que llegara con él pudo ver que movía los labios, como si estuviera cantando.

–… ¿Kagami-kun es idiota o se hace?

–¡Cállate! Es solo que no puedo creer que sepas lo que dice esta canción cuando ni siquiera comprendes el inglés.

–Se lo básico, y lo dice la persona que reprueba inglés a pesar de que vivió en América. –ambos se miraron por un largo rato queriendo ganar con la mirada al otro, hasta que el felino de Seirin le gano más la curiosidad.

–¿Y? ¿Cómo se llama la canción? –pronuncio el otro dirigiendo de nuevo su visión al camino hacía la escuela rascando su cuello, después de todo tratar con la pequeña sombra era algo cansado y divertido.

–Mi persona favorita. –soltó abruptamente, confundiendo al mayor puesto que este dejaba inconclusa sus respuestas o cambiaba de temas tan de repente.

–¿Quién?

–El nombre de la canción.

–¡Ah! Eso. –los ojos de Kuroko delataban un reproche hacía él aunque esté ignoraba ese hecho. –Supongo sabes lo que dice, ¿Por qué no la cantas? –si antes esos ojos mostraban algo de molestia en ese instante reflejaban sorpresa.

–S-Solo si prometes no reírte. –respondía el menor mirando hacia otro lado, nadie antes le había pedido que cantara, era algo vergonzoso.

–Lo prometo. –y dicho eso Kuroko empezó a cantar: " _Desde el día en que te vi sentí como que ya te conocía Un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte."_ Estaba por cantar el tercer verso de la canción cuando escucho uno sonidos extraños provenientes de su "Amigo".

–Pfff… ¡Jajajaja!,l-lo siento Kuroko pe-pero… –ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar completamente las palabras por la risa, no es que el chico de ojos celestes cantara mal pero como es de esperarse cuando no dominas un idioma diferente al tuyo, si bien se conoce la letra, la pronunciación es diferente. La voz era melodiosa y al criterio del chico de ojos rojos eso le causaba gracia. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, el pequeño le había dado un golpe en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo.

–Será mejor que no llegues tarde Kagami-kun. –sin voltear atrás, empezó a caminar en dirección a la escuela

-¡Solo deja que te atrape! –decía la luz a su sombra recuperando el aliento e incorporándose por el golpe dado pensando en cómo puede golpear tan fuerte en momentos como ese, al mismo tiempo que dirigía la mirada a donde se suponía estaba su compañero. –¿Eh?… ¡Kuroko bastardo, no uses tu habilidad para escapar!

«◆» ● «◆» ● «◆» ● «◆»

El día en que Kagami propuso ese acuerdo, Kuroko además de aceptarlo, había escuchado una canción en la ciudad y cuando le pregunto a su ex-compañero de Teiko que sabía más de las tendencias actuales por su trabajo, dio la casualidad de que la conocía. Al parecer estaba de moda declararse a la persona que te gusta con una canción, y varias de las chicas de su escuela se la habían dedicado aunque este las rechazaba cortésmente, él ya tenía a alguien pese a que no fuera una persona romántica como el, aun así le hacía feliz.

–Hey Kurokocchi~, acaso piensas declararte del mismo modo. –la otra línea parecía entretenida y emocionada por una respuesta. –¡De seguro es Kagamicchi~! ¿Le atine?

–Lo siento Kise-kun parece que me equivoque de número.

–¡No, espera Kurocchi! Solo era una broma no te enojes, pero si esa no es la razón entonces cual es.

–Kise-kun no necesito darte razones, voy a colgar.

–¡Entiendo, entiendo! Mo~ Kurokocchi, te pasare el nombre de la canción más tarde y de paso la letra, tal vez cuando la leas, entiendas de lo que te– ¿Eh? ¡Kurokocchiii!. –el chico de la otra línea corto después de oír que le pasaría la canción más tarde, ignorando todo lo demás que quisiese decir el modelo.

Llegada la noche, Kuroko se dispuso a escuchar la canción nuevamente pero ahora con la letra, sorprendiéndole el significado de esta y el parecido que tenía con él y esa persona.

Desde que entro a Seirin su mundo cambio, era su nueva luz. Fue suerte o coincidencia o tal vez el destino el que hizo que se encontrarán en ese momento; amaba tanto el basquetbol como él, disfrutaba jugar con todos por él fue capaz de superar su pasado. Fue gracias a él que a pesar de todo se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento, aunque tuviera el potencial para sobresalir por su cuenta, él siempre estuvo ahí.

A partir de esa noche Kuroko estuvo pensando que tipo de relación quería tener con aquella persona y que iba a hacer al respecto con su decisión.

«◆» ● «◆» ● «◆» ● «◆»

–Agh… llegue a tiempo. –suspiro exhausto el tigre de Seirin mirando alrededor buscando al chico que había escapado hace unos momentos y dirigiéndose hacia su lugar cuando el profesor llego. –Todos tomen su lugar, las clases ya van a comenzar. –dejando sus cosas en el escritorio, el profesor empezó a explicar el tema.

La clase siguió como de costumbre, oyendo hablar al maestro, algunos dormidos entre ellos Kuroko, quien no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, hasta que sintió un ligero golpe en la cabeza

 _¿Una bola de papel?_ No puedo evitar sonreír por pensar en lo infantil que llegaba a ser su compañero de delante. Abrió el papel mostrando lo que había escrito el otro: «No creas que dejare pasar lo de esta mañana, te haré pagar en el entrenamiento.» con un dibujo, tal vez, ilegible. Tomando su lápiz empezó a escribir y al término, la lanzo.

La clase era aburrida para alguien que solo piensa en básquet, cuando estaba a punto de bostezar recibió un golpe en la cabeza "¿?" no había escrito alguna pregunta en el papel como para recibir respuesta y lo que vio escrito le sorprendió. El chico de poca presencia siempre le cambiaba las cosas.

«¿Tienes alguna persona favorita?» "¿Que se supone que eso?" pensó. El pelirojo estaba preocupado de que el menor se haya dado cuenta que el acuerdo propuesto no era más que una excusa para conocerlo mejor; si bien este siempre salía de la nada sabía muy bien que cuando lo necesitaba él aparecía, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia pero quería notarlo mejor aún si no lo veía. Decidió esquivar la pregunta.

Kuroko estaba escribiendo lo que estaba en el pizarrón cuando noto la mano de Kagami pasándole la bola de papel discretamente, haciendo que el menor riera ligeramente.

–¿Eres un niño?

–¡C-cállate! –dijo sin prestar mucha atención al lugar en donde estaba. Haciendo caso omiso de este leyó la nota:

«No lo había pensado, pero hay alguien a quien admiro por enseñarme a jugar»

–Ya veo. –contestó en un tono normal, audible para ellos dos. –Por cierto Kagami-kun, el profesor viene para acá.

–¡¿Qué?! –vio como el profesor se acercaba hacía él molesto. –¡Todo es tu culpa! –susurro y vio cómo el no. 11 seguía sonriendo, con eso había terminado la venganza por lo de la canción, el regaño no duro tanto y las clases como el receso siguieron normales hasta la hora del entrenamiento.

–Oi Kuroko, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la práctica. –dijo el no.10 acercándose a la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

–¡Kuroko, Kagami!, fua~ que bien que sigan aquí. –menciona la entrenadora recuperando el aire por la carrera. –Hoy no abra práctica, todos tiene unos asuntos que atender, así que pueden disfrutar su día.

–¡¿QUE?! – exclamo exaltado, no obstante su compañero sabía que algo tramaba la entrenadora.

–Vamos Bakagami no te quejes, solo es por este día, toma tus cosas y vete de una vez. –no supo en qué momento fue sacado del salón junto con sus cosas.

–Kuroko necesito que vengas a las canchas sin Kagami, tengo algo que pedirte –susurro la entrenadora para después irse, poco después salió Kuroko.

–¿¡Que rayos fue eso!? Tch. Hey vayamos a jugar a las canchas de basquetbol callejero.

–Lo siento Kagami-kun, pero olvide entregar un libro de la biblioteca, nos vemos mañana. –dicho eso salió corriendo a la dirección, dejando al otro en el pasillo y esperando no ser seguido, por suerte el otro tomo sus cosas y se fue murmurando algo.

En las canchas todo el equipo de Seirin estaba reunido a excepción del pelirojo.

–¡Ese idiota no nos dijo nada! –grito el capitán de Seirin.

–Mmm… disculpe capitán pero ¿De qué están hablando?

–¿Tampoco lo sabias Kuroko? –todos miraron al mencionado sorprendidos y dejando a este mas confundido hasta que Koganei empezó a hablar.

–Creo que el cumpleaños de Kagami es el domingo, lo oí en el baño, estaba hablando con alguien de que no quería un regalo o algo así.

–A pesar de que somos un equipo… –la entrenadora emanaba un aura de fuego, eran un equipo unido para todo.

-Ya, ya. Puede que Kagami no celebre su cumpleaños –menciono el no.7– pero podemos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa ¿No creen? –el equipo entero quedo impactado por la idea, habían olvidado esa opción.

–¡Bien! entonces hagámoslo. –grito, dándole a todos instrucciones y como era costumbre Kuroko paso desapercibido pero esta vez fue intencionalmente.

–Esto… ¿Qué hare yo?

–¡Ah Kuroko! Lo siento, mm veamos ¡Ya se! Tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti, te dejaremos a cargo del regalo.

–¿Por qué yo? –miraba incrédulo el peliceleste, la chica tramaba algo.

–¿Ah? No es obvio, tú eres el que pasa más tiempo con él, seguro conoces lo que le gusta. Anda vete ya, nosotros nos encargaremos de la decoración, la comida y el lugar. Te llamaré más tarde para darte los datos y traigas a Kagami contigo –todos asintieron ante la idea.

–En ese caso me retiro. –hizo una reverencia y se fue.

–Que se le va a hacer, tener que ayudar a esos idiotas de básquet a darse cuenta. –suspiraba la chica.

–Por eso es un amor idiota.

-Izuki cállate.

Aparentemente hoy no era su día, no poder entrenar con todos era frustrante pero aun podía entrenar por su cuenta en las canchas de básquet callejero, pero su suerte era a un peor.

–Waa ¿¡Que haces aquí!? –señalo al moreno que se encontraba realizando una canasta.

–Oh, solo eres tú, ¿Quieres jugar? –el tono en que lo decía molestaba al tigre.

–¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¡Quien más! –no había tenido oportunidad de jugar, por lo que no rechazo la oferta y dejo sus cosas aún lado, reclamando él porque.

–Quería emboscar a Tetsu para que me acompañara a molestar a Kise. –sonreía la pantera mientras encestaba.

–…Todos en la Generación de los Milagros son raros –susurro Kagami.

–¿Dijiste algo?

–Nada. –respondió y simultáneamente anotaba. Era un juego de tomar y dar, estaban empatados. –Pero él se quedó en la biblioteca.

–Típico de Tetsu… ¿Qué piensas de él? –interrogaba el no. 5 de Touou directamente ya que el rubio le había encargado algo para ayudar a su amigo.

–¿Kuroko?, que es alguien genial, puede usar su habilidad incluso con los maestros. –el marcador pasaba a ser de Kagami con un punto por delante.

–¡Que rayos! ¡No estoy hablando de eso! Maldición, que hizo que Tetsu se fijara en ti. –menciono molesto cuando sonó el rigton de su teléfono ignorándolo y encestando, ganando el partido.

–Tu sabes a lo que me refiero pero si no lo entiendes está bien, ni se te ocurra lastimarlo o tendrás a todos los "raros" sobre ti. –al parecer si había escuchado lo que dijo, agarro el balón caminando hacia fuera de la cancha y despidiéndose con la mano. –Cuando quieras te daré la revancha.

El pelirojo se quedó en la cancha junto con la pelota que traía _Acaso es muy obvio que me gusta estar con Kuroko_ se quedó pensando y después de un rato partió a su casa.

–Hey hice lo que me pediste, más vale que me recompenses por esto –sentencio el moreno a través del teléfono.

–Por supuesto Aominecchi ~, espero que esto ayude a Kurokocchi~. –sonrió el rubio interceptando al otro para su partido uno contra uno.

Esa noche ni la luz ni la sombra pudieron dormir, ambos pensando en qué hacer con lo que sentían pero la sombra tenía una cosa más en mente: el regalo. El lugar al que acordaron los senpais fue un parque con canchas para jugar, una parrillada y no podía faltar el pastel.

–…Tal vez sea una buena idea. –tomo su celular y empezó a redactar un texto no muy largo invitando a cinco amigos más a asistir a la fiesta sorpresa. Una vez enviando espero las respuestas, que no tardaron en llegar; si era un favor por parte de él, todos aceptaban. Había logrado la mitad del regalo. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando sonó el teléfono, era una llamada de Kagami, estaba confundido por la repentina llamada que la perdió pero el teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez la contesto.

–Ah, lo siento Kuroko, ¿Te desperté? –el reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada y era ahora o nunca, no sabía si volvería a tener el valor para enfrentar tal situación.

–Realmente no, olvide la noción de la hora hasta que llamaste. –mentía pero no podía decirle la razón. Aún no.

–No me digas que estabas leyendo un libro a estas horas. Bueno no importa, me alegro que hayas contestado.

–Kagami-kun ¿Para qué me llamaste?

–¿Tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana? –hubo un silencio por parte de la otra línea, al chico invisible se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza. _Sera posible que Kagami-kun se haya enterado de la fiesta, y no le gustó la idea._

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Hay a-algo que quiero hablar contigo.

–¿No puedes decirlo por teléfono? –el chico lo estaba presionando pensó el pelirojo.

–P-Pero es algo complicado y t-tardaría más –estaba tartamudeando por los nervios, lo bueno era que no podía ver su cara llena de vergüenza por lo que trataba de decir.

–Tienes razón. En ese caso porque no nos vemos en el Maji Burger a las dos de la tarde. –no tardó mucho en decirlo, cuando Kagami hablo pensó en decirle acerca de esos extraños sentimientos que habían surgido pero y si salía mal, no podría llevarlo a la fiesta si era rechazado o si este lo ignoraba, lo mejor era decirlo antes de la fiesta, así podría desaparecerse después de dejarlo en el lugar y al siguiente día se tratarían como compañeros de basquetbol normal.

–Bien esta decido. Nos vemos entonces.

–Sí. –ninguno colgó y hubo otro silenció. Pero alguien tenía que colgar. –Buenas noches Kagami-kun. –colgó.

La otra línea quedo en estática, Kagami estaba a punto de decir "Que descanses" cuando oyó un 'tink' dejando esas palabras en su mente.

«◆» ● «◆» ● «◆» ● «◆»

El sábado fue un día aburrido para Kagami, todo el día se la paso pensando en lo que diría el domingo. Por su parte Kuroko tuvo un día ajetreado, estuvo trabajando en la parte final del regalo, algo hecho por sus manos para él. Se le daban bien hacer manualidades.

Llego el día acordado, el equipo de Seirin estaba preparando el lugar en conjunto por las personas invitadas por Kuroko y esté mismo desde temprano, cuando dieron las dos se retiró de ahí para ir a otro lugar y claro nadie noto su ausencia y siguieron trabajando o al menos eso le hicieron pensar. Al parecer todos a su alrededor sabían que esos dos querían algo más que solo jugar básquet juntos pero ninguno se daba cuenta, por eso decidieron ayudarlos indirectamente.

Kagami por primera vez llego antes que Kuroko, se alegró al pensar eso, esta vez no podía reclamarle y al contrario de esté Kuroko llego tarde, el Maji Burger quedaba un poco lejos del lugar.

–Lo siento Kagami-kun llego tarde. –hizo una pequeña reverencia y vio que el otro lo miraba algo extrañado. –A esto es para ti, escuche que era tu cumpleaños así que aproveche la oportunidad. –mentía. Si las cosas salían mal no podría dárselo después.

–…–estaba impresionado que supiera que era su cumpleaños. _¿Quién se lo dijo?_ –G-Gracias, y-yo también acabo de llegar. –otra mentira, después de ese simple detalle no podía reclamarle el haber llegado diez minutos tarde, pero lo molestaría en otra ocasión si se podía, después de lo que haría no sabría si podía estar con el de nuevo.

–¿Te parece si caminos por ahí? –ninguno había fijado un recorrido y una confesión no la harían en medio de un establecimiento de hamburguesas, donde pudiera verlos algún conocido.

–Está bien. –había un silencio sepulcral, no sabían cómo hacer eso y el tiempo seguía avanzado.

Siguieron caminando por ahí hasta que dieron a una heladería, Kagami le pidió a Kuroko que sostuviera de nuevo su regalo y entro a la tienda trayendo de regreso un helado tripe de vainilla para Kuroko y uno de chocolate para él.

–Toma, vayamos al parque de cerca para comerlos. –ofreció el helado de vainilla tomando de nuevo el obsequio dirigiéndose al parque, él otro lo siguió. Había llegado la hora, tenía que hablar, quedaba medía hora antes de la fiesta.

Siguiendo al cumpleañero empezó hablar. –Recuerdas lo que hablamos el viernes, creo que al fin la encontré.

–¿Encontrar? ¿De qué hablas Kuroko? –el ser que tenía la cabeza llena de básquetbol había olvidado lo que pasó esa mañana por estar pensando tanto en este día y el otro tenía que aguantar las ganas de golpearlo. Rebaso al contrario y se sentó debajo de un árbol comiendo su helado, el parque estaba vacío para ser fin de semana. El festejado imito la acción del otro quedando de espaldas, se dio cuenta que molesto al otro con su respuesta.

–Lo siento Kuroko, no recuerdo de que hablamos porque hay algo que quiero decir-

–Tú. –fue interrumpido por un simple pronombre y sin oportunidad de seguir con lo que estaba, porque lo siguiente que dijo el peliceleste le recordó la conversación de esa mañana.

–Tú eres mi persona favorita Kagami-kun, siempre que estoy contigo me siento tranquilo, –Kagami volteo a verlo, sus orejas se encontraban teñidas suavemente de un rojo, sintió que ya sabía a donde se dirigía la conversación pero lo dejo hablar. –los momentos que paso con todos son especiales pero el estar contigo son más y c-creo que y-yo… –una mano detuvo su hablar.

 _No eres justo Kagami-Kun._ Pensó antes de voltear, ambos helados ya casi terminados cayeron al suelo. El dueño de esa mano en su boca, tenía la otra en su cara cubriéndola, ocultando una pequeña vergüenza.

–Alto, no digas más déjame hablar a mí. La razón por la que te pedí que camináramos juntos no era por lo que te dije, ya me he acostumbrado un poco que aparezcas de la nada, solo quería saber más de ti, hablar contigo. Ese día te mentí, Alex es la persona que admiro, pero la persona con la que más q-quiero es-estar es c-contigo. Sabes, cuando te observe jugando desde la banca, vi lo increíble que eras, me volví tu admirador y también quería ser alguien al que t-tú admiraras. –sintió un líquido caliente caer sobre su mano, tomándolo por sorpresa y el hecho de que sentía su otra mano ser retirada.

–Parece que ambos pensamos igual. –decía Kuroko mientras sonreía tiernamente, con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas y una que otra lagrima de felicidad en sus ojos. –Te quiero Kagami-kun, yo ya te admiro, no hay nadie más con quiera estar.

–Kuroko…–jalo la mano del menor seguido por su brazo el cual rodeo al chico en un abrazo acogedor. –Te quiero, te quiero Kuroko, no te vayas de mi lado, quédate conmigo siempre. –unos brazos delgados se aferraron a la espalda del más alto, dejando de sollozar, susurrando en su oído.

–¿Kagami-kun está diciéndome que salga con él?

–¿Qué dirías si así fuera?

–No lo sé.

–Entonces ¿Kuroko quieres salir conmigo?

–Si

Ambos se rieron por lo bajo, fue una suerte que nadie pasara esa tarde por el parque probablemente porque se morirían de vergüenza después, pero eso no importaba ahora, aún seguían abrazados hasta que el pelirojo se separó un poco del otro cuerpo, sujeto su rostro con ambos manos, miro sus ojos por un momento pidiendo permiso de hacer el siguiente paso y cuando lo obtuvo prosiguió a juntar sus labios en un delicado beso que fue correspondido con amor.

Siguieron con pequeños besos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la alarma del teléfono del pequeño. Ambos estaban un poco avergonzados de mirarse después de aquello y sin siquiera hacerlo se tomaron de las manos.

–Parece que te están hablando. –murmuro el otro tomando su regalo.

–Solo es una alarma, debo llevarte a un lugar.

–¿A mí?

–Sí, no soy el único que quiere celebrar tu cumpleaños. Por cierto será mejor que no te dejes atrapar por la entrenadora mañana, los chicos se toman en serio los cumpleaños. –apretó su mano y después la soltó para levantarse, recoger el cono y tirarlo, ya no pudo disfrutar el helado, el otro imito su acción y tomo el regalo.

–¿Puedo abrirlo? –el chico asintió con un poco de pena. Al abrirlo encontró un tigre de peluche tamaño mediano. Era toda una función de colores rojos, reconocía que ese tigre no era comprado si no hecho a mano, lo saco de la caja, robándole un beso y abrazándolo nuevamente.

–Gracias. –sonrío y tomo de la mano a su novio, en lo que salían del parque. El pobre chico al que le robaron un beso no entendía cómo debería actuar a partir de ahora, pero lo descubrirían juntos.

Mientras llegaban al lugar citado, se encontraban hablando como normalmente lo hacían pero cuando llegaron todos notaron que el plan había funcionado. Y que ahora había dos Tetsuya y dos Taiga.

Kuroko se ausento por un corto tiempo diciendo que aún faltaban personas en la fiesta.

–Oi Bakagami si no abres los demás regalos en este momento, los abriré yo.  
–¡Ahomine, no te atrevas! El único que puede abrirlos soy yo.

–Minechin, Kagachin primero hay que comer el pastel~ y luego los regalos.

–Murasakibaracchi tu solo quieres comer algo dulce verdad.

–Pero Kisechin de eso se trata la fiesta.

–Eso no es verdad Murasakibara, estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kagami a petición de Kuroko.

–Hoy Oha-Asa predijo que los acuarios llegarían tarde, tarde en reuniones importantes nanodayo.

–Lo siento Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun pero tenía que ir por los demás. –dijo seguido por varios integrantes de los equipos al que pertenecían la Generación de los milagros. –Pensé que sería más divertido así.

–No está nada mal Kuroko.

–¡Que cruel eres Shin-chan! –grito el pelinegro abalanzándose sobre este.

–Moo~ Kurokocchi podría haber ido yo, esos dos no dejan de pelear. –señalo a la pantera y el tigre.

Entre chistes, risas y comida, todos celebraban el cumpleaños del tigre de Seirin.

–Feliz cumpleaños Kagami-kun, dijiste que querías enfrentarte contra ellos, así que les pedí que jugáramos juntos de nuevo contra ti. –explico el actualmente novio de Kagami sonriendo.

–¡Perfecto!, no podía pedir más, ¡Hey! ¿Quienes quieren jugar contra estos seis? –una vez salidas esas palabras se formaron varios equipos de 6 para turnarse el pelar contra ellos.

–No importa que juegue contra a ti, no me contendré. –expreso con una gran sonrisa revolviendo el cabello del menor. –Gracias Kuroko.

–Lo mismo digo.

«◆» ● «◆» ● «◆» ● «◆»

 *** ~ + –Extra– ¿Por qué están todos en la fiesta? + ~ ***

Sábado 5:00 pm

–¡Tetsu-kun hay un problema!

–¿Qué pasa?

–Riko-san y yo estábamos haciendo las compras para la parrillada por internet, pero…

–¿Momoi-san discutiste con la entrenadora?

–Pero, ella tuvo la culpa~ –cuando dijo eso, escucho a la otra chica gritar. –Ella oprimió el botón de esa oferta.

–¿Cuál es el problema?

–¡Es mucha carne para 11 personas! –la entrenadora había pedido su ayuda, ya que las tiendas cerca de ese lugar se les había acabado la carne, y siendo Momoi buena recolectando información, le diría donde comprarlo.

–No debería haber problema con eso, Kagami-kun le encanta la carne.

–¡Incluso para él es imposible! Y no podemos cancelar la entrega, solo nos queda invitar más gente, por eso~ necesito que marques a los demás a su celular y los invites, te lo encargo Tetsu-kun, la lista ya debería haber llegado a tu correo. Nos vemos mañana~.

–…

Ese día Kuroko estuvo haciendo llamadas por el resto del día y espero que el recibo de pago no fuera tan caro.

* * *

 _Bueno esto fue el 3er fic que escribo y el primer intento de songfic –que no salió(?)– pero espero les haya entretenido. La cosa era escribir algo bonito con la canción, corto y con todos los de la Generación de los Milagros + el colado de Kagami celebrando el cumpleaños de este lol, pero las cosas no salen como lo planeado xD_

 _Agradecimientos a **LiNekoWeilch** , te quiero mujer gracias por siempre ayudarme_


End file.
